Augmented reality environments allow interactions among users and both real-world objects and virtual or digital objects. To achieve an augmented reality environment, a system may project content onto projection surfaces, such walls or a portable projection surface, within an environment. In addition, this system may monitor the environment for user gestures and speech, in response to which the system may perform predefined actions.
In order to detect the locations of objects, such a system may visually monitor the environment for objects of interest, such as projection surfaces, human users, hands of users, faces of users, and so forth. However, because tracking objects in this manner may be computationally expensive, the system may have difficulty tracking these objects in real-time or near-real-time, thus lessening the experience of a user employing the system.